In wireless receivers, down converters transform a radio frequency (RF) signal into a baseband signal centered at the zero frequency. Down conversion has traditionally been performed in the analog domain. However, the next generation of wireless base station receivers may employ RF sampling, in which the RF signal is directly sampled with a high speed, high performance analog to digital converter (ADC) (e.g., a 14 bit, 3 giga-sample-per-second ADC). The use of RF sampling allows such receivers to avoid mixers in the RF/analog domain, and to provide simultaneous multi-band reception by employing digital down-converters (DDC) for each of multiple bands using a single RF/analog receiver chain.